The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for data visualization and modification in an immersive three-dimensional (3-D) environment (e.g., via virtual reality). More specifically, the present disclosure relates to analyzing and modifying data (e.g., computer code) relationships via virtual reality (VR) tools.
Data visualization and modification is prevalent in the modern technological world. For example, computer programming (e.g., computer coding) involves analyzing and modifying lines of code (e.g., programming language) to maintain, enable, or change processing methods, where each line of code may include various relationships (e.g., process relationships) with other lines of code. Many digital technologies utilize computer code to run various digital processes associated with data storage, data analyzation, financial transactions, gaming, and the like. As programming continues to evolve, coding may become increasingly complicated. For example, computer programs may continue to increase in size (e.g., more code) and increase in complexity. Unfortunately, relationships between various portions of a data set (e.g., computer code) may be difficult to perceive with traditional data visualization tools. Accordingly, an improved data visualization (e.g., computer programming) environment may be desirable.